And if he has to kill a thousand men
by SlytherinSnatcher
Summary: Christine is at home. Raoul is out. She thinks she's safe until...You have to read to find out! No flames please! VERY dark Erik. Please R&R! The story is better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

And if he has to kill a thousand men...

* * *

Disclaimer:I do not own P.O.T.O

* * *

Christine sat in the parlor of the De'Changy mansion.She wrung her hands in nervousness, while she waited for Raoul to return.She could still remember the headlines in the paper: 

'Supposed 'Opera ghost' kills again'

'Opera ghost kills opera house managers'

'Opera ghost claims five more souls'

Raoul had left to go run some errands two hours ago and had still not returned.Christine was getting very worried about where he could be.When she and Raoul had left the opera for good, she thought they would be free of Erik, but apparently not.'_Where is he?He knows that Erik is out there.'_she thought.Christine got up and went to get her shawl.'_I'm going to go find him.'_Christine put on her shawl and headed for the door.It was October and very cold out.The sky was grey and dismal.Christine locked the door and headed down the path to the gate, when a flash of lightning struck nearby.She looked around nervously and folded her arms across her shoulders.It was too stormy out to go find him.'_He is probably staying somewhere until the storm passes.'_Chrstine went back inside and called for Annabelle, one of her maids.There was no answer.Christine called for the other maids but, no one answered.She was starting to get worried so she left to go find the stable boy.She locked up the door and ran as fast as she could down to the stable, just as a flash of lightning came crashing down with the rain.Christine finally reached the stable and rapped on the door.No one answered.

''Bryon!''she called out.There was still no reply.Christine tried to open the stable door but, it was locked shut.Thunder shook the sky and Christine could hear the horses whinying inside.She banged on the door again but, still no one answered.Another flash of lightning lit up the sky and Christine jumped.Suddnely, she could hear something.It was singing!Christine listened closer and her face turned as white as a ghost.

''I am your to me angel of music.''the voice sang.Christine's eyes went wide and she ran for the mansion.Several times she almost tripped, but she kept running.When she reached the door, she dropped the key.As she bent down to get it, she heard the voice again.

''I am your to me angel of music.''

Christine unlocked the door and ran inside.She locked the door and backed away from it.Suddenly, the voice came from above her again.

''I am your angel,Come to me angel of music.''

Christine looked up, but there was no one there.''Erik?''she asked.Suddenly, all of the lights went out.Christine ran from the parlor and up to her room to get a candle.She found a match, lit the candle, and looked around.There was no one there.

''Erik?Is it you?''she asked, trembling.

''I am your to me angel of music.''the voice came from behind her now.Suddenly, Christine could feel his prescence.She turned around and came face to face with the phantom.

''Erik.''she said, almost out of breath.She looked into his amber eyes and walked towards him.''Why?''

She was reffering to the headlines in the paper that she had seen.Erik's eyes suddenly flared with anger.Christine could see, even with the mask on, that his face was tensing up.

''Christine, I love you.''he told her.''But, if you love me you'll leave right now and come with me.''

''I will.''Christine told him.''But, I have to wait until Raoul gets back.It wouldn't be fair if he didn't know.''

Erik smirked and laughed that evil laugh that always made Christine shiver.

''Raoul?''he asked, as if he had never heard of him.''Who is this Raoul you speak of, my dear?''

He laughed again and Christine ran to him.She fell to the floor and grabbed his cloak.

''What have you done to him?''she cried.Tears rolled down her face and she tried to wipe them away.Erik put on his innocent act and suddenly 'remembered' where Raoul was.

''Oh, you mean the boy.''he said.''He had a little accident.''

Christine looked up at him.Her eyes were wide in horror.Erik continued with his story.

''The last I saw him, he was in his carriage.''Erik said.''Heading for a tree.Too bad the carriage only had three wheels left, when he did.''

Christine screamed and fell backwards.She tried to get up, but Erik pushed her back down.

''And those maids had to go too.''he said.''And the stable boy.''

He pulled Christine up by her hair and grabbed her arm.Erik pulled her over to the door and unlocked it.Outside, there was a black carriage.Erik opened the carriage door and threw Christine inside.He locked the carriage doors on both sides and jumped up to the carriage bench.The carriage started off and Christine tried to look out the window, but they were both stained black.She cried silently as the carriage headed off to wherever Erik was taking her.The whole inside of the carriage was covered in dark red silk.There were roses sewn into the silk next to each door.The rain beat down on the carriage and fell down the sides.After a little while, the carriage came to a stop.Christine heard Erik jump down and unlock the doors.He opened one and reached for Christine's hand.She hesitated but, took it anyway.Christine looked around their surroundings and found that they were outside the Opera house.

''Do not worry, my dear.''Erik told her.''We will only be here for a few days.''

He led Christine inside and she took off her shawl.The whole opera house was covered with hungfrom statuesand the staircase was lit by candles.Erik led Christine up the staircase and into the auditorium.Christine's eyes went wide from the sight.The seats were all covered in dust and cobwebs.The chandelier layed over the ones in the middle and they were nothing but ashes, now.The walls were black from all of the smoke and the stage was partly burned.Erik continued to lead Christine along and he stopped when they were outside her old dressing room. He pushed open the door and pulled Christine inside. Thankfully, the fire hadn't reashed her room. Erik pulled open the mirror and led Christine through. She cried out every time he yanked on her arm.

''Angel...you're hurting me!'' she cried. Erik suddenly stopped and faced her.

''Oh, poor Christine. Am I hurting you?'' he asked sarcasticly. ''Well, you hurt me too. And you're going to pay for it.'' he added threateningly in her ear. Christine cried while Erik pulled her along. When they reached the lake, Erik shoved Christine into the gondola and started to row. When they reached the other side, he pulled her out and carried her in.

''Let go of me, Erik!'' Christine shrieked. He just laughed wickedly and continued into her room. He dropped her on the bed and ran out. Christine got up and tried to get out, but the door was locked. She pounded on the door and screamed.

''Erik, let me out!'' she screamed. ''I'll do anything! Just let me go!''

She sunk to the floor and sobbed. ''I'm sorry.'' she whispered to herself. ''I love you.''

Christine heard the door unlock and open. She felt Erik put his arms around her and help her up.

''I love you, Christine.'' he told her as he brushed the hair out of her face. He wiped away one of the tears that was running down her cheek. He caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead. Christine was shocked by his sudden change of mood. Sometimes he could be alittle _too_calm though. Christine wrapped her arms around Erik and sobbed into his shoulder.

''Why did you kill him?'' she sobbed. Erik stroked her hair and tried to stay completely calm.

''I had to.'' he replied. ''And if you ever mention him again, you'll find yourself in the torture chamber.

Christine froze and started to shake. She felt her knees go weak and she collapsed. Erik knelt down beside her. She had fainted. He picked her up and set her on the bed. He pulled the covers over her and stared at her for a moment. Then, he put out the lights and closed the door, locking it as he left.

* * *

Please review! No flames please! 


	2. Fear can turn to love

Fear can turn to love

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own P.O.T.O.

* * *

The next morning, Erik paced back and forth, trying to think of what to do with Christine. Someone would come looking for her. But, no one would even think to come down into the cellars of the opera. He paced some more until he felt reassured. He went to check on Christine and found her still sleeping. He kept the door unlocked and went back into the parlor. He decided to work on some music so he sat down at the organ. A few minutes later, he turned around and saw Christine standing in the doorway. She silently made her way over to him and rested her hands on his shoulders. 

''Good morning, darling.'' she said. Erik smiled and kissed her hand.

''Good morning, mon amour.'' he said. Christine left to go get dressed. She returned wearing a plain, blue dress. She had a few pins in her hair to hold it back. Erik got up and walked over to her. Her hair smelled like roses. He kissed her forehead and led her into the dining room.

Later, he took her into the music room to give her her singing lessons. He picked up a piece of music and told her to try it. She sang the whole thing beautifully. Afterwards, she asked if they could go for a walk together. They walked around thecellars for a few hours, talking and singing. When they got back, they were surprised to see the persian waiting for them.

''Erik.'' the persian stated.

''Daroga.'' Erik said back. He grabbed Christine's arm and led her over to her room. He opened the door and took Christine inside.

''Stay here.'' he whispered. He came back out and locked the door.

''What do you want?'' he asked.

''I have come to retrieve Madame De' Changy.''

''It's Madamoiselle Da'ae again.''

''What? Erik what did y-''

''He's dead.''

''Erik, how could y-''

''I want you out.'' Erik stated. He was starting to get annoyed. The persian started for Christine's room, but Erik stopped him.

''Don't go anywhere near her.'' he said through clenched teeth. He had the killing glare in his eyes and the persian backed away. Erik advanced towards him.

''Get-out-now.'' he stated. The persian sighed and left. Erik watched him leave and then moved over to Christine's room. He heard her crying and he paused. He unlocked the door and opened it slightly. Christine was lying against the wall and sobbing. Erik opened the door alittle further and moved towards her.

''Raoul.'' she sobbed quietly. ''Raoul, mon amour.''

Erik felt anger build up inside of him and he bent down next to Christine.

''I thought I told you never to mention him again!'' he whispered threateningly in her ear. He pulled her by her hair and she stood up. Her eyes went wide and she started to wipe away her tears.

''Angel, I'm so sorry!'' she pleaded. ''I didn't mean to say it!''

He pulled out of her room and into the parlor. He grabbed the bag with the key to the torture chamber in it. He pulled out the key and unlocked the door. Christine screamed as he flung her inside. He laughed that haunting laugh as he closed the door. Christine cried out and banged on the door. Erik watched her through the tiny window and laughed some more.

''Angel, please!'' she begged. Tears streamed down her face again. Erik looked away. He couldn't bear to see her cry. She let out a sob and sank down to her knees. She tried to wipe away the tears, but there were too many.

''I'm so sorry, Erik. I didn't mean to make you angry.'' she sobbed. The last of her tears fell and she wiped them away. She looked up at the tiny window and saw Erik turned around.

''Erik?'' she called out. She could see he was shaking. He walked away from the window and down to the door. Christine heard the door unlock and she ran over to open it. When she did, Erik was walking away from her. She was afraid to, but she ran to him. She put her hand on his back and he turned around. He was still shaking, but she knew why, now. He was crying. Tears fell down his mask and he stood, shaking and sobbing. Christine reached for his mask and he didn't try to stop her this time. She pulled it off and hugged him.

''It's ok, Erik.'' she whispered to him. ''Tell me what's wrong.''

He let out a few more sobs before responding.

''I'm so sorry, Christine.'' he sobbed. ''I'm so horrible to you. So many terrible things have happened these past few months. I'm a monster.'' he whispered the last part.

''No, you're not a monster, Erik. You're an angel.''

''Don't call me that! How can you even think that about m-''

Christine put her finger to his lips. She looked up into his yellow eyes and smiled. She took her finger away and hugged him again.

''You're my angel of music.'' she whispered. Erik closed his eyes and exhaled. He wrapped his arms around Christine and buried his face in her soft curls. Her hair smelled like roses. He smiled and then pulled away. Christine stroked his face gently.

''Christine, we need to leave here. Just for a while. My friend, the persian will be looking for me and I don't want him taking you away.''

Christine looked away from him for a moment. Then, she nodded and smiled.

''Where shall we go to?''

''Somewhere else in Paris. When the persian leaves, then we can return. It will only be a week, maybe. Then, we can return and start a new life together.''

''When are we to leave?''

''Tomorrow.''

Christine yawned and asked for the time. Erik told her it was about ten at night. He led her to her room to get some sleep.

''Tomorrow I shall pack our bags and we will leave.'' Erik told her. He started to leave, but Christine stopped him.

''Erik? Will you please spend the night in here? I can't stand to think of you sleeping in that...coffin.''

''Are you sure Christine? I really am fine sleeping in there.'' he assured her. She insisted and he strode over to the bed. He gently layed down next to her and she wrapped her arms around him. They both smiled and fell asleep together.

* * *

Please review! 


	3. Leaving

Leaving

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own P.O.T.O. or ''My Immortal''

* * *

Christine opened her eyes and sat up. She yawned and looked down. Erik wasn't there. 'He must have gone to pack.' she thought. She got out of bed and stretched her arms. She looked around and then went into her little bathroom to fix up. She picked out a simple, dark red dress. She added some rose scented perfume and walked over to her door. She opened it and peeked out. No one was there. Christine came out and looked around for Erik. She looked in all the rooms, but he wasn't in any of them. She called out for him, but no one answered back. She went out by the lake and waited for him. Finally, she saw him walking towards the lake. He got into the gondola and rowed towards her. When he got out, she kissed him lightly and asked if she had a suitcase of some sort. He told her that he had one for her in the living room. She wanted to pack for herself, but he insisted that he do it. 

''Erik, I assure you, I can pack them myself.''

''Christine darling, I don't want you doing any work. Besides, ladies shouldn't be doing work.''

So, Christine waited for him to be done. When he packed her suitcase, he took it up to wherever he had his. Christine decided to read a book while she waited for him to return. She walked into his library and seleccted a book form one of the shelves. She started to read and found herself completely absorbed into it's pages. Suddenly, she felt two hands on her shoulders. She gasped and looked up. Erik was standing over her, grinning. Christine laughed and stood up.

''When are we leaving?''

''Tonight, when it's dark.''

Later, when it was dark outside, Erik took Christine and they headed out. When they reached a wall, Erik reached out and pushed something. A moment later, a passage in the wall opened and they stepped through. Christine looked around. They were outside the opera house. Erik's carriage was there. Erik put Christine's stuff inside with Christine and then got up on the bench and they started off. Christine leaned back against the seat and closed her eyes. She was starting to feel alittle tired. After a few minutes, she was asleep.

A bump in the road made Christine wake up. She rubbed her head and felt the carriage coming to a stop. She sat up and patted down her hair. She heard Erik get off the bench and open her door. He smiled and took her hand. She got out and looked around. It was still night time and dead silent. The carriage was pulled up next to a house. It was small, but looked very nice. Christine smiled and put her arm around Erik.

''This will be our home for the next week. Then, we can return to the opera house.'' Erik told her. He led her inside and she found that it was even more nice on the inside. There was a living room, a kitchen, and a bedroom. Christine noticed that there was a piano in the living room.

''Erik? Have you been here before?''

''Yes, I have some things here too. No one has ever even came down near this house.''

Erik kissed her head and moved over towards the piano. He motioned for her to follow. She walked over and stood by the piano. Erik sat down and thought for a moment. Then he started to play and Christine followed by singing.

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating life  
Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

She finished and looked at Erik. He got up and wrapped his arms around her.

''That was beautiful.''

''Thank you, Erik.''

''We will have your lessons here.''

''Alright.''

Erik sat back down and started to play.

* * *

Please review!


	4. Note

Note

A/N : Ok, just to let eveyone know, I am not abandoning this story! I have 9 stories to work on and it's really hard to think of things at some times. I would really appreciate some ideas! Please, just bear with me and I'll update. If I get some good ideas, I'll give credit to those people and mention them in my next chapter. So, if anyone has any good ideas, tell me!

Christine06


	5. Author's note

Dear readers:

A/N: I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in so long, but I was trying to deal with being flamed. Apparently, someone(I'm not saying who, but she's probably reading this and going to flame me again) just wants to flame my story and she won't even offer any advice. Again, I'm really sorry about not updating. I also have schoolwork to do and I can't update as often. I'll try to update as often as possible.


End file.
